The present disclosure relates to control devices and control methods for continuously variable transmissions that are mounted on vehicles.
Conventionally, a control device that changes a target input rotational speed of a continuously variable transmission in a stepped manner to perform a stepped upshift when the target input rotational speed reaches an upshift determination value and to perform a stepped downshift as the accelerator operation amount increases is known as this type of control devices for continuously variable transmissions (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-200003). This control device calculates a target input rotational speed by adding, to a base rotational speed as a reference, a vehicle speed correction value that is set such that the vehicle speed correction value increases as the vehicle speed increases and an accelerator operation amount correction value that is set such that the accelerator operation amount correction value increases as the accelerator operation amount increases. In order to change the target input rotational speed in a stepped manner, this control device calculates the accelerator operation amount correction value by using the accelerator operation amount that changes in a stepped manner, and updates the value of the base rotational speed at specific timings.